ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ixion
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Timed Spawn every 21-24 hours. :*Usually spawns somewhere near the outpost but may wander very long distances away. :*Will not be found in a zone that currently is engaged in a campaign battle. :**When campaign ends, it has a chance to reappear in the zone if not already in another. :**If a campaign battle starts while it is up in a zone, it will run away after a short time. :*Throwing a Stygian Ash and hitting Dark Ixion will engage him. :**If the Stygian Ash misses, Dark Ixion appears to stand and give you a little more time to try to hit him again, and will run away if unsuccessful. :**Curing near him or aggroing him in any way (as in getting near him) without throwing a Stygian Ash will cause him to run away. :*Has +75% natural movement speed. :*Runs away at +250% speed. :*Can change zones. :**Factors affecting when Dark Ixion changes zones are unknown at this time. :*Normal melee attacks seem to be generally weak. (100-200) :*Attacks with his Horn have an En-Bind effect. :*Attacks with his Feet have an En-Gravity effect. :*Immune to Sleep, Stun, Highly resistant to Gravity :*Will often use 2-3 different TP moves back to back in very quick succession, it is suspected Acheron Kick and Rampant Stance may have Meditate effect :*All AoE attacks, including the unnamed "Trample" attack, will hit players outside of combat regardless of enmity. :**It is advised that you fight Dark Ixion with mages on right or left side and not directly behind him because of Acheron Kick and Trample. :*Dark Ixion does not initially have a health bar; once his horn is broken in battle, his health becomes visible. :**His horn can be visibly broken off, there is a chance of breaking the horn when he is hit by a Critical Hit or weapon skill(the Dark Ixion Horn can drop without the animation of the horn breaking). :*Does not have natural regen. The only way it will regain HP is by its special ability. HP% will stay the same even if it depops and respawns in another zone. :**Does not reset after maintenance. His last HP % before maintenance will be his HP after servers come back up. Special Attacks: :* Rampant Stance: Physical Cone Attack damage (300-900). :**Occasionally causes Stun, Gravity, and/or Aspir. :*Charge based attacks: Charges his horn moments before using these 2 abilities. ::*Players have a few seconds to run out of range when you see Dark Ixion charge his horn. ::*'Wrath of Zeus': Cone Attack damage (400-1000) and silence. ::*'Lightning Spear': Wide Cone Attack damage (600-1200) and powerful Amnesia. ::**Will pick a random person on the hate list for this attack. Not always the tank, so watch out. :* Acheron Kick: Physical Cone Attack damage (700-1200). :**Used only when someone behind Dark Ixion takes hate. :**Dark Ixion often turned around on its own accord to use this TP move on the tanks. So it appears this move is not caused by having hate from behind. :* Trample: Charges forward, dealing high damage (400-1000) to anyone in his path. No message is displayed in the chat log. :** Can be avoided easily by moving out of its path. :**May charge in the opposite, or an entirely random, direction from the one he is currently facing. :* Damsel Memento: Recovers 5% of his HP. :**If Dark Ixion's horn has been broken in battle, there's a chance that it will regenerate.